Why him?
by WindyCanyon
Summary: Lovino comes home from work. He notices something different about Feliciano, but he can't put his finger on it. Later that evening Feliciano tells him what's wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Lovino covers his mouth and an inaudible whisper escaped his lips, "No...Please not him..."

This was the thing he had dreaded most. He knew something was wrong, he knew something was off about him. But this? This is what his cheerful little brother thinks about himself?

"Oh Dio... Help him..."

...oOo...

It had been a normal day. He got off of work at seven, after being yelled at by his boss and being harassed by Antonio for a while, he went home. When Lovino arrived at the door he was greeted with a hug from Feliciano. Lovino barely returned the hug and mutter some mild insult. He tried not to be too harsh with his brother, in his own way he really held him dear to his heart, but showing his love was not something he did often. As much as he did love his little brother, he learned long ago with Antonio not to show his real feeling. (Maybe if he had things would have been a little different.)

"I'm so glad you're home! How was work?" Feliciano gave him a cheery smile.

Lovino just grunted in response. His brother didn't need to know how things in the Mafia were going, the less he knew the safer he'd be.

The slightly smaller male pouted but didn't press. He didn't want to aggravate his tired brother.

"What's for dinner?" Lovino glanced around to make sure nothing had changed from this morning when he left.

That bright smile he was known for appeared on his lips again. "I made pasta!"

Lovino couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at his own lips. Feliciano always could make he smile easily. "That sounds good."

"And I made extra sauce just the way you like it," he bounced on his toes, so full of energy.

"Then let's eat." He leads him to the dinner table. Feliciano served the food as he did every night.

As they began to eat, Lovino couldn't help but look over at Feliciano. _Something's different... _His eyes widened as he realized how true that statement was. _Has something changed...? Why does something feel so wrong? _He observed Feliciano quietly, trying to find the origin of this wrongness but his pride keeps him from asking outright.

"Fratello... You're creeping me out." Feliciano whined, fidgeting from his staring. "Stop looking at me like that."

Lovino blinked, unaware that he was staring, and averted his eyes. "I'm not staring. You're seeing things." But out of the corner of his eye he saw Feliciano tug at the sleeve of his long-sleeve shirt nervously.

"So how was Antonio today?" Feliciano changed the subject.

Lovino growled, "The fucking bastard wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. The damn asshole." The thought of the Spaniard made his short temper even shorter.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Forget I asked!" Feliciano waved his flag.

He sighed, suddenly tired. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The rest of their dinner continued in a comfortable silence. Lovino didn't ask any questions about his day, he never did. And Feliciano didn't have anymore questions to ask. After dinner, Lovino took up the book he was reading the night before and Feliciano started on another picture to sell at the market. The brothers didn't really know much about each others lives, Lovino never asked about Feliciano's day and wasn't able to tell him about his, so they remained in ignorance of each other. The knew each other very well together but when apart they were complete strangers. (Maybe if they had taken time to know each other, things would be different.)

"Can I tell you something?" Feliciano asked hesitantly from his place in front of his canvas.

"What is it?" Lovino looked up from his book.

Feliciano, losing his nerve, stammered, "N-Never mind! You can go back to reading."

Lovino frowned. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Lovino sighed softly, worried by his brother's behavior. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Feliciano fell silent, weighing his brother's words. "I...I tried to kill myself..."

A tense silence filled the room. "What...?" Lovino stared at him, horrified.

"I've only tried a few times..."

Lovino tried to keep his voice steady. "Why would you...try to do that to yourself...?"

"I feel that I'm in the way...That I'm not needed..."

"What?! How can you feel that?!" Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Feliciano replied in a small voice, "It's just how I feel..."

"...How long have you felt like this...?"

"Since...since Nonno died..."

Lovino looked away, it had been tough of the both of them since their grandfather died and they were taken to different foster families. They've only been able to live together for a few years now, but they still haven't been able to fill those years they spent apart from each other. The secrets and half-truths haven't helped anything, but what could they do?

"I'll...I'll go to bed now..." Feliciano quietly went to his bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Lovino sat in silence before retiring to his own room. When he locked the door behind himself, he sank down with his back against the door. He covered his hand with a shaky hand.

"No...God no... Not him, not Feliciano..." Hot tears pressed against the back of his eyes. It wasn't suppose to be like this, Feliciano was the happy one. He's the one that is supposed to smile. How could he not realize how much he meant to Lovino, he would die for him! Tears slip down his cheeks. Feliciano didn't deserve this... How Lovino wished he could switch place, how he wished he make sure his dear brother could smile forever...How he wished...

"Oh Dio...Help him..." He slowly climbed into bed and fell into a troubled sleep. Nightmares troubled him more than they did most nights. And in the morning he felt as if it had been a dream... He wished it had been a dream...

* * *

**This had been my first story like this. I'm not sure how good it is, but please review and let me know.**

**-Windy**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning when Lovino awoke, the smells of breakfast filled the room. He walked out of his room, dressed in only his boxers, and entered the kitchen.

"Veh~! How did you sleep, Lovi?" Feliciano called cheerfully from his place in front of the stove.

"I slept fine," Lovino lied. In truth, he had slept horribly like every night. This was their routine, Feliciano made breakfast and asked about how his sleep went, while Lovino lied and said he slept fine. He never mentioned the nightmares, Feliciano doesn't need to hear his troubles and be bothered by them too...

"That's great!" He was just as oblivious to his brother's night terrors as Lovino was to his feelings.

Lovino watched him for any signs of sadness, but there were none to see; Feliciano was very good at hiding things behind his energetic smile.

"Fratello...You're staring again..." Feliciano fidgeted nervously.

Lovino sighed. "What's for breakfast?" He got down the plates from the cupboard and sat down.

"Eggs and toast." Feliciano replied. The was really no use for him to ask, it was the same every morning.

He nodded.

Feliciano served the food on to their plates and seated himself across from as he usually does. Lovino ate slowly, glancing from his plate to Feliciano and back again. His thoughts wandered, thinking hard about the events of yesterday. _Should this be awkward? What do I say to him? What can I do to help him? What can I do..._ Despite these thoughts that circled around in his head, he said nothing. Again silenced by his own pride and uncertainty.

"What are you doing today?" Lovino finally asked, ending the silence.

"Hmm? I'm going to sell some of my paintings and buy some pasta at the market. What are you doing?" Feliciano glanced at him.

Lovino was staring at his uneaten toast. "I'm going to work as usual." He frowned at this statement.

"Is something wrong?" Feliciano tilted his head, concerned by his brother's troubled expression.

"Huh? No, of course not." But the scowl didn't leave his face.

"Lovino..."

Lovino stood suddenly. "I'm going to get ready for work." He turned and walked back to his bedroom, leaving Feliciano to watch him walk away.

As soon as he was in the safety of his room, he let out a sigh. Lovino didn't have any interest in going to work, but his boss would yell at him if he missed a day of work without any notice, so with reluctance he choose a suit from his closet and dressed slowly. He sigh ever so often, weighing the wrath of his boss against taking his first time skipping work since he started the job. Finally he shook his head and walked out of his room.

"I'm going to work. I'll be back around seven." He called as he head towards the door.

"Have a nice day at work," Feliciano called back as he washed the dishes.

And with that, Lovino left in his car.

...oOo...

When he arrived at work his friend, Gilbert, was waiting for him. Lovino sighed softly, not really wanting to deal with Gilbert's problems along with his own worries.

"Hey man!" Gilbert waved as Lovino walked closer, that trademark grin of his plastered on his face. "It took you long enough to get here."

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't move traffic." Lovino growled.

Gilbert's grin widened. "You're sure as hell sorry. You missed me telling off my boss."

Lovino laughed. "You're a lying little shit." They worked for different bosses, but Gilbert's boss had somehow managed to bully the rebellious German into submission. "Everyone knows you couldn't stand up to your boss if you wanted to."

Gilbert glared at him and growled, "Shut the hell up!"

He just smirked. "Don't start something you can't finish." Not waiting for him to reply he walked into the building.

Gilbert stormed after him. "Asshole..."

At that moment, a large, blonde woman walked out a an office. "What was that Gilbert?!"

The German immediately paled. "Nothing ma'am!"

"That's what I thought. Now stop slacking and do your work." She pointed to an empty desk piled high with papers.

"Yes ma'am!" Gilbert quickly rushed over to his desk and got to work.

Lovino just laughed. It was like this everyday. The chaos wouldn't start until Spain finally showed up to work. Lovino hated seeing that stupid Spaniard everyday, but this was his job and he had to deal with it.

With a sigh, Lovino sat down at his desk.

"Hello!" A small, Mexican woman walked around the wall of papers that surrounded him. "How are things going?"

He scowled at her, taking her in her cheerfully false smile. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." That smile flattered slightly.

"Well I'm fine, now let me get back to work," He replied gruffly.

She sighed. "Sorry, I'll get out of your way." And with that she finally left him alone. Now he could get some work done...maybe.

"LOVI!" A voice echo through the halls.

"Shit!" Lovino ran away from his desk, hoping he wasn't heard by the man on his tail as he disparately tried to hide. Finding the perfect place in an empty room.

"Oh Lovi~" That annoying voice was closer.

Lovino barely breathed, for fear of being found. Footsteps drew near and paused outside the door. _Oh shit! Don't come in here! Don't come in here! _The footsteps moved and Lovino let out a breath of relief. And just at that moment Antonio burst through the door.

"There you are!" Antonio practically tackled him to the floor.

"Get the hell off me! How many damn times I have to tell you to stay the fuck away from me?!" Lovino roughly pushed him off.

Antonio pouted and whined, "But Lovi!"

"I told you not to fucking call me that!" He was ready to attack, all this touching was throwing him over the edge. He was going to kill him.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" A raging woman stormed into the room. She was tall and slender with hair so black it looked blue and eyes ablaze with a cold fire.

"Well hello, my love. You look wonderful today." Antonio was trying his charms on a woman far too use to his sweet talk.

"Just get to work," she said coldly.

"Yes ma'am." Antonio quickly walk away.

Without saying a word, Lovino went back to work.

...oOo...

After work, Lovino wanted to get out of there as soon as he could, but he needed to ask his boss for a day off. He stood before his boss's door, growling to himself before pushing the door open and walking stiffly into the office.

"Lovino? Is there something wrong?" His boss looked up curiously from her place behind her desk.

He wore a scowl like always. "Tomorrow. It'll be my day off." His voice was gruff and rude.

She simply blinked at him. "Oh, oaky."

"Have a nice day." He quickly walked out without waiting for her to reply.

Gilbert caught up with him as soon as he left the offices. "Hey, where you going?"

"Home." Lovino didn't turn to look at him and kept walking towards his car.

Gilbert made a move to stop him. "You should come have a drink with us."

"No." He easily walked around him, heading towards his car. "I have more important things to do."

"Like what? What is more awesome than hanging out with the awesome me?!"

"Anything." Lovino unlocked the doors of his car.

Gilbert hopped into the passenger seat. "I'll come with you."

"Get the hell out of my car," Lovino growled.

"But why?" Gilbert whined.

"Oh just shut the hell up." Lovino quickly drove away, cutting off some drivers as he went.

Gilbert held on to the seat screaming in German as Lovino sped through the streets.

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled as he cut a corner and ran over the curb.

"Stop the car!" Gilbert screamed in his most awesome voice.

Lovino pulled over. "What?"

Gilbert scrambled out. "What is with you Italians?!"

"Don't get in my car again," He smirked as he slammed the door shut and sped away.

Gilbert yelled after him, "You ass!"

Lovino just laughed, quite satisfied with himself. He didn't care what his 'friend' thought of him, he didn't mind hurting a few feelings. It was more important to get home then go drinking with Gilbert.

* * *

**I don't know if I'll continue this... I like it, but I'm kinda afraid I'm going to screw it up. This might be the last time I write for this story or it might not. I don't know. Please review.**

**-Windy**


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled into the drive and with a soft sigh he got out of the car. It could be really tiresome trying to ditch all the assholes at his work place. Lovino took a moment to remember why he even joined the Mafia. _This is for Grandpa...and Mama... I have to protect Feliciano no matter what..._ With his resolve renewed, he walking into his home.

"I'm back." He looked around, taking in the spotlessness of the kitchen.

"Oh hey fratello~" A cheerful voice came from the living room.

Lovino walk to him. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Feliciano looked up at him from where he laid on the ground. "Nothing."

He frowned but didn't ask any questions. "Okay...?"

"So how was work?" Feliciano smiled up at him.

Lovino sighed. "It was fine. Gilbert tried to get me to go drinking with him." He plopped down on the couch.

"That's great! Why didn't you go?" Feliciano sat next to him.

"I didn't want to. Gilbert's too much of an idiot to go drinking with." He leaned his head against the couch.

"But he's your friend, isn't he?"

"Define friend." Lovino sighed.

Feliciano laughed. "Someone nice and likes you for you. And will be there for you." He smiled brightly at him. "Someone who you can let in close to your heart."

Lovino stared at him, trying to think of one time he had a 'friend' like the one Feliciano described...

...oOo...

_"Hola, what's your name?" A boy of seven asked Lovino. His dark brown hair falling into his eyes._

_"Uh...Lovino..." It was his first time at this foster home and all he really wanted was to be left alone._

_The boy smiled. "My name's Antonio, let's be friends!" Antonio pulled him into a hug._

_Lovino pushed him off. "Don't touch me!"_

_"What? But we're friends." Antonio tried to hug him again._

_"And when did I agree to being your damn friend?! Fuck off." Lovino stormed away, leaving Antonio teary eyed and sad._

_"B-But..." Antonio followed him._

_Lovino turned on him. "What do you want? Get lost!"_

_Antonio gave him a heartbroken look before slowly walking away..._

Lovino growled and let his mind drift to a different memory.

_A loud American was walking his way. "Hey man! What's up?" His voice echo through the halls of his middle school._

_"Piss off," Lovino growled and walked the other way._

_The blue-eyed teen easily kept pace with him. "Aw man, why so cold?" He draped an arm around his shoulders._

_Lovino rammed his elbow into the blonde's ribs. "Back off Alfred!"_

_"Lovino Vargas! My office!" A old man yelled at him down the hallway._

_"Damnit..." He muttered as he dragged his butt down towards the office._

_"Bye dude~" Alfred waved as his walk to his class._

_Once in the principal's office, Lovino sat down in his all too familiar seat.  
_

_"You know what you did wrong." It wasn't a question._

_"Yeah." He scowled, but his eyes remained emotionless._

_The principal sat at his desk and sighed. "What is causing you to act out like this?"_

_"You know the answer. Are we done here?" Lovino yawned._

_"Yes... But you have detention on Monday."_

_"Whatever." Lovino walked out._

...oOo...

"Fratello?" Feliciano's voice brought him back to the present.

"Huh?" Lovino blinked. "What?"

"What were you thinking about?" Feliciano tilted his head curiously.

"Oh...Nothing." He was frowning slightly, thinking about the past always leaves him in a bad mood.

"Okay... So why don't you go drinking with Gilbert?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino growled, "I don't want to be around such an idiot."

"Ah, don't get mad!"

"I'm not getting mad..." Lovino sighed. "Just tired..."

Feliciano nodded.

"I'm off tomorrow. You want to go somewhere?"

"What?" Feliciano looked at him blankly.

Lovino frowned. "I'm off. You free?"

A happy smile spread across his face. "Of course! Where are we going?"

He scratched his head, thinking deeply.

"Lovino?"

A rare smile played on his lips. "It'll be a surprise. But I hope you have fun."

Feliciano smiled. "I will. We haven't done anything fun in so long."

Lovino sighed softly. He was right, it had been a long time. No matter how far back he tried remember, he couldn't think of a day with just them, other than when they were young and got put in the same foster home for a little while. But that, sadly, didn't last long. After two years Lovino turned eighteen and had to leave the home. He had to wait another two years before he could live with his brother again, but he visited sometimes. But not much considering he had a hard time getting a job.

"Are you oaky, fratello?" Feliciano looked up at him.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess." Lovino went and sat on the couch. "Like I said, I'm just tired."

Feliciano sat next to him. "If you say so."

"Yeah..." His eyes drifted shut and sleep quickly claimed him.

...oOo...

_"Where am I...?" Lovino said to the darkness that enveloped him, walking cautiously around._

_Nothing but silence met him.  
_

_He strained his eyes to see, but it was no use. The thick shadows seemed to move around him. "Is anyone there...?" Small waves began to lap around his feet and the stench of blood perforated the air. __Lovino couldn't see, but he could smell it. It filled his nose, causing him to gag._

_"W-What the...?" Fear edging its way into his voice as he stumble back, away from the growing pool. Something splashed some distance away. "Who's there?!"_

_Another splash, closer than before. The ocean of blood raising again to touch his feet._

_"H-Hello-" He was cut off as a huge wave washed over him, the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and nose. Lovino burst to the surface, gagging and coughing. He tried to work his arms and legs into swimming motions, but the blood was thick and it slowed down his movements. "Someone! Help! Aiutatemi!" His head slip under as another wave pushed over him. While under, something grabbed hold on his foot, he gasped and blood filled his lungs. He tried to crawl his way back to the surface, but he was just pulled deeper and deeper..._

...oOo...

Lovino gasped awake, jolting up. Sweat drenches his forehead and his hair clung to his neck. Beside his Feliciano stirred in his sleep, shifting towards him. Lovino sighed, trying to calm his nerves and stop shaking. He put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths; suddenly arms wrapped around his shoulders. When he looked up, Feliciano was hugging him tightly. Neither said a word, but Lovino leaned against him slightly, grateful for the warm embrace. Soon he stopped shaking and let out a sigh.

"Sorry if I woke you."

Feliciano merely shook his head, tightening his arms around him.

He glanced at the time, 12:48. "It's late... We should go to bed..." He gently unwrapped his arms from around him.

Feliciano looked up at him.

Lovino tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "A bed would be more comfortable, no?" He slowly got up and stretched.

"I guess..." Feliciano got up too.

"Good night." He walked in the direction of his bedroom.

Feliciano did the same, his bedroom right next to Lovino's. "Sleep well..." He said before departing into his bedroom.

Lovino stared at his door for a while, longing to call him back, but his pride kept him from knocking and asking Feliciano to sleep with him. And with an exhausted sigh, he went to bedroom. But he just laid in bed, hoping sleep would not come, knowing if it did it would only suck more energy from his already waning stamina and not give him the rest he so desired. The rest that he needed...

* * *

**Aiutatemi: Help me.**

**It's taken me forever to write this, but I did it. I think I will continue it, but I'm still playing with the idea of just leaving it. I don't know, but I do know this isn't the greatest chapter I've ever written...oh well... If I do choose to end this, then I am very sorry, but I have my reasons...**

**-Windy**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came too fast and Lovino could barely make his way to the bathroom. Just the sight of himself in the mirror made him feel more weary than he already was. His ashen face made the bruises under his eyes stand out even more. _Well don't I look like shit._ A humorless laugh escaped his lips. _Ugh, stop laughing, you sound like a crazy person._ Lovino quickly splashed water on his face and scrubbed vigorously, then wiped his face roughly on a towel. When he looked back at the mirror, his cheeks red from the rough treatment, but they looked better than before. He sighed and walked out.

When he looked around, Feliciano wasn't up yet. _Strange... I guess I'll make breakfast then._ He quickly got the ingredients for pancakes together, whisking the batter together with ease. Lovino whirled around the kitchen, setting a pan on the stove and pouring a small amount of olive oil on it. It was long before the smells of the hotcakes filled the kitchen and soon he had bacon sizzling too.

"Mmm," a hazy mumble came from the doorway. "Smells good." Feliciano rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, dressed in his pajamas.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're finally up," Lovino didn't have to look up to know his brother was sitting at the table.

He laughed softly and laid his head on the table. "I was a bit tired."

Lovino nodded, his own exhaustion pulling at his mind. "That's fine, it's good you got some extra sleep." He set a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you." Feliciano nibbled at a pancake and picked the meat off some bacon.

He seat himself next to him and ate everything on his plate. "Do they not taste good?"

"No, they're very tasty, I'm just not very hungry," his younger nibbled some more.

Lovino just nodded again. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, do you want it?" He pushed the plate towards him.

"I guess... Go get dressed and I'll clean up." Lovino shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and chewed.

"Oaky," Feliciano smiled at him and walked back to his room.

He placed the dishes in the sink and began to fill it with hot water and poured in soap. Lovino slipped his hands into the water, swirling it around to stir up the soap; he slowly scrubbed the plates clean. His mind wandered to the dream he had, the smell blood filled his nose again. He froze and slowly looked down at him hands, water wasn't swirling around his hands like he thought.

It was blood.

A strangled scream escaped his lips and he stumbled back, falling against the table and landing on the ground. The sink overflowed and blood spilled down to the floor, he scrambled back trying to keep out of its reach.

"Lovino?!" Feliciano rushed into the room after hearing his brother's terrified cry.

At the sound of his voice, the vision was gone, like it was never there. No blood on floor. No blood in the sink. No blood anywhere. He slowly stood, his entire body shook from the vividness of the image.

"Fratello?"

"I'm fine," he said, carefully keeping his voice steady. "Finish the dishes while I get dressed." He quickly walked out of the room, giving the sink a wide berth.

Feliciano stared after him, concerned by Lovino's behavior, but he does as he's told to do and finished up the dishes.

Lovino shut the door to his room quietly, tremors still shook his body, but the worst of it had passed. He banged his head back against the door. "Damn it," he groaned softly. He went to his dresser and got out clothes, the familiar routine of shifting through clothes calmed his nerves and deep breaths washed away the last of his panic. _What the heck was that?_ He ran over the scene in his head, shuddering at how real it felt.

A soft knock came from his door. "Lovino?"

He quickly pulled on some pants and a shirt. "Come in."

His brother stepped into the room. "Are you oaky?" He asked softly.

Lovino tried to smile, but could only manage a grimace. "I'm fine. I just slipped on some water while I was cleaning the dishes."

"Nice one, brother," Feliciano laughed.

He pouted slightly. "Don't laugh, I really hurt my ass with that fall."

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Come on." Lovino grabbed the camera sitting on his table and snatched up the keys next to it before walking out to the car.

Feliciano followed cheerfully behind him, a wide smile on his lips.

...oOo...

Hours passed by, the two brothers occupied themselves by talking and laughing. At one point, Lovino showed off his skills at driving by letting go of the wheel and just using his knees to steer the vehicle. Of course they nearly ran off into a ditch, but it all resulted in lots of laughter and smiles.

Lovino's cheek shook from smiling so much, something he has done in a long time and he could even remember the last time he had laughed so much. _I need to take breaks more often. Have I ever taken a day off before?_ He gave Feliciano a side-long glance, but he was staring out the window, almost looking depressed as he did so.

"We're here." He pulled into a random spot in the parking lot.

"Where is here?" Feliciano looked around, spotting the a large dune of white sand. "The beach?!"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since you've been to one, right?" He got out of the car, not waiting for an answer.

Feliciano did the same, running around the car to him. "Yeah~"

Lovino grabbed a basket from the back of the trunk, and walked away. Climbing over the dune with Feliciano trailing right behind him, when they crested over the hill of sand, the ocean laid before them. The water was clear and as blue as the sky; the heavens and sea were one where they met at the horizon.

"It's beautiful," he muttered to himself, setting down a blanket just out of the reaches of the surf.

His brother laughed and plopped down in the sand. Wind stirred around them, whipping up the puffy clouds and making the water throw itself further up the beach. Lovino pulled the blanket back some more and secured it with some rocks he had found laying a ways off.

"Fratello~ Did you bring the bubbles?" Feliciano called from his place in the sand.

He took out two large containers of the soapy liquid. "I got them right here," he said and tossed one to him.

The younger tried to catch it, but it fell just out of his reach into the sand. Pouting, he reached down and picked it up.

Lovino chuckled softly, a relaxed smile spread its way across his lips as he grabbed his own bottle of bubbles. They blew bubbles at each other, laughing and smiling all the while. Feliciano sat in the sand and started digging, it wasn't long before Lovino joined. They barely noticed the hours that flew by them till Lovino looked the sun.

"It's kinda late, let's go to the hotel," Lovino suggested and stood up, gathering their things.

"Oaky."Feliciano helped and followed him to the car, dumping the stuff into the car. "We should get room service~!"

"That's a good idea." He smiled to himself as he climbed into the driver's seat, shoving the key into the ignition and starting the car.

They didn't have to drive far before they came across the hotel that Lovino had called into and booked a room. The lobby was nicely furnished when they entered, both holding their bags close. Lovino got their room key from the lady at the desk while Feliciano chatted with some cute girls nearby.

"Come on, fratellino." Lovino walked to the elevator.

Feliciano quickly ran after him and pressed the button. "Got it!" He grinned.

He rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, yeah." He stepped out of the elevator when it finally reached their floor. His brother stayed close behind him as he searched for their room. "Here we are." He fumbled with the key and didn't protest when Feliciano did it for him. Walking into the room, he noticed immediately there was only one bed when he had order for two.

"This is so nice!" Feliciano jumped onto the bed and smiled brightly. "We get to share."

Lovino dropped their bags in the corner. "I suppose. I'm going to take a quick shower." He didn't wait for a reply and quickly stepped into bathroom. He didn't waste anytime showering and in six minutes he was out and changed into his sleep clothes. "You should shower too," he said when he sat on the bed.

Feliciano nodded and went to the bathroom to door so.

Lovino absentmindedly turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, stopping on a badly made movie from America. His mind wandered to what he would do if he had a nightmare while Feliciano was with him. He didn't really want him knowing about his terrifying dreams or how he sometimes woke up with his throat raw from screaming._ I guess I'll deal with it when the situation comes to me_, he finally decided.

His brother jumped on the bed, startling him from his thoughts. "What'cha ya watching?"

"Uh... I don't know. Something American?"

Feliciano laughed, stretching out on the bed.

"We should go to sleep, we have to drive back tomorrow." He slipped under the covers.

"Alright." Feliciano turned off the TV and joined him under the blankets.

Lovino turned off the lights and waited for his brother's breathing to soften into sleep. Then, he too, also closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

**I finally got another on up. Took me long enough, right? Heh, I'm such a procrastinator.**

**-Windy**


End file.
